Traitor
by David Carner
Summary: Three months before his 26th birthday, Chuck meets an intriguing raven-haired woman he falls for ignoring her telling him she doesn't know him. AU but kinda cannon. (Guys...it's me. Charah)
1. Ch 1, Who Are You?

A/N: For those of you that didn't know, I'm going through back issues again. I'm feeling much better, so I thought I'd throw this up to see if you like it. It's an AU, it wouldn't go more than the first season of Chuck. Very contained, rather short, but I think you'll enjoy it. However, I'm not sure so here you go. Again, for every one of you who reached out, thank you, it was most touching. Headed to Chicago, see you soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck….it may however own my brain

* * *

"Stephanie, everything okay?" Chuck yelled through the bathroom door.

"It's fine, Chuck, I'm just getting ready…for your present," she added, a smile on her face. They had been making out heavily, and she had to run away before they went to far. She grabbed her bag as she went. He had to know who she was. For three months he and Stephanie had been dating, even though she told him over and over it was a bad idea. She looked in the mirror at the raven-haired, green eyed, mousy looking girl in front of her in the oversize clothes. She quit slumping and seemed to grow an inch or two. She reached up, took out the contacts, and revealed her blue eyes. She took her top off and started to remove the fake skin that looked to add weight to her body, and feel like the real thing through clothes. That's why it hadn't happened yet. She had no idea how he'd freak out if he ever saw her with the padded skin patches attached to her skin.

She removed her jeans and did the same things to the ones on her legs. She looked back into the mirror. "Hi, Sam," she said softly. She gently took a strand of hair, pulled it into her vision, and looked at it. It wasn't blond, or the flirty curl she wanted it to have, but she knew deep down he didn't care. She studied he clothes in the bag, the ones that fit her properly that weren't too baggy. She knew this was a bad idea. Not because she didn't care for him, because she did. She did a lot. Damn it, she loved him if she was honest with herself.

She had felt nothing but hatred and revenge in her heart and soul for three years. Three solid years, and then she came to Burbank, to find this Chuck Bartowski, to see if he could give her a lead. She grinned as she thought back to that moment in July when she had walked into the Buy More. She was going to go with her current look first, and then go all out the next time if it didn't work. When she told him her phone didn't work and their eyes had locked, she felt something inside of her she thought dead. She felt bad for not looking like her, so this man, that she didn't know, that might or might not be able to help her find out anything about Bryce Larkin, wasn't meeting her, and at the same time was glad he wasn't meeting the real her.

She dressed in a simple shirt, with blue buttons that matched her eyes, jeans, and her favorite pair of boots. She put her hands on the sink and took a deep breath. She shoved the thoughts of Amy, the CAT Squad, and her entire life out of her mind. This was going to be one of the worst ideas in the history of bad ideas, because after tonight, there would be no more Stephanie. He would know her. He would know who Sam Burton really was. He would know everything, including her time as Sarah Walker. He would find out that she came here with one mission, to find out about Amy's boyfriend Bryce….and he would find out he had won the heart of a blacklisted-CIA member, a wanted criminal because of what Amy had done, and the daughter of a con man. She was giving him everything. She was giving her him. How would Chuck respond? She looked into the mirror and hoped with everything in her, that he meant all those times he said I know you. I know the real you.

"Time for his birthday present," she said, grinning. "And mine." He didn't know today was her birthday, and that this gift was as much for her as it was for him. He would though. He was gonna know everything. She had to tell him. She grabbed her bag, put her hand on the door knob, took a deep breath, and turned it.

"Hey, I was about to come check on you," she heard him say as she stood in the door frame. He had a strange look on his face. "This is weird, Bryce Larkin, my old college roommate sent me an email. You ever play Zork?" He was typing and she had frozen at the name Bryce Larkin. Was it a warning from him about her? How did he know her? How did he know she was here? What the hell was Zork? He hit enter and she saw the monitor begin to do weird things. Her training took over and she turned away. It went on for a few minutes, and Chuck fell over backwards. She ran to him, finding him unconscious. She gently slapped his face and he looked at her, and then his eyes and face did a funny thing.

"Chuck are you okay?"

"Sarah?" he asked.

How the hell did he know that? Shit.

* * *

A/N: Yes, no, not sure, need more to figure it out? Again, it wouldn't be too long, at least I think it wouldn't. Updates will be few and far between the next two weeks. You hear a scream Friday, I got into the Episode IX Panel at Star Wars Celebration. Take care, see you soon

DC


	2. Ch 2, CATS Gone Wild

A/N: Apparently it continues….

Disclaimer: Chuck is not owned by me…or is it? I…I do not have ownership of the franchise Chuck.

_July 2003_

* * *

Zondra glared at Sarah. She pulled the knife from her shoulder. "And you aren't the traitor?"

"Zondra, you KNOW me," Sarah pleaded. Zondra stared at the knife then at Sarah. "If I wanted you dead you'd be dead." Zondra gave her a flat look. "You know me."

"I thought I did," Zondra replied, watching Amy cuff Sarah. "We almost died on that mission. The plans were recorded and on your phone. They were uploaded to a website. You tell us Sarah. How the hell do we trust you? Someone did this, and I know I didn't."

"Carina," Sarah pleaded.

"Sorry, Blondie," she said, shaking her head, her arms wrapped around herself, holding her own shoulders. She looked shaken, she looked like someone she had trusted had let her down. Someone had, Sarah.

"I didn't do it," Sarah said, exhausted from fighting all three. "It's not me."

"Sarah, if it was none of us, than it had to be you," Amy said softly. And that's when it clicked. When she had fought them, there was something…extra in the way Zondra and Carina had fought her. They were legit scared for their lives. Amy wasn't. It wasn't she didn't fight hard, it was just different. Why would it be different? She was the mole. Sarah turned her head and they locked eyes. She saw it, exactly what she was looking for, and she knew she had a part to play, so she did. She looked…defeated. Amy smiled.

"CIAs, get out of here," Carina said. They looked at her. "You know what they'll do to her, let me turn her in to the DEA, and everything will be done official. We agreed, we take her alive."

Zondra considered, and nodded. Amy studied Sarah for a second. "She's right, Amy," Zondra said, pulling her away. "Let's go." Amy nodded and the two left.

Carina stood there, and placed one booted heel against the wall, her upset face growing into a smirk. "You know if I swung that way you'd be in the perfect spot." Sarah narrowed her eyes at Carina. "Don't get your thong in a twist." She dropped her foot, removed her hands from her shoulders, and walked toward Sarah. "It's Amy, isn't it?"

"Why do you believe me now?" Sarah asked.

"Because if you were what we thought you were, you would never look defeated," Carina said, shrugging. Sarah smirked. "Besides, Amy wanted to just shoot you, and I began to wonder why."

"Because she knew if I ever got out I'd kick her ass," Sarah replied. "So what are we gonna do?"

"No the nose," Carina began. Sarah had a confused look on her face. "You can't hit me in the nose. How about the back of the head?"

"Carina-" Sarah began.

"Blondie, I can't just let you go, there has to appear to be a fight." Carina walked over and freed Sarah. "If I'm wrong," she began to mutter.

"You're not," Sarah replied. Carina turned around. "I'm sorry about this."

"Just not to-" Carina didn't say another word. She slumped down on the ground, unconscious.

"Watch your back, Carina," Sarah said softly, and ghosted into the night.

}o{

_A cafe in Paris, 2005_

"Monique, you look ravishing." Sarah smiled at the man, and tucked her red hair behind her ear. "Please, I need to be with you tonight."

"If you don't you'll just die?" she teased. The older man nearly pouted. "Jim, we've been over this, you're married, I don't do that kind of stuff."

"I will leave her for you," Jim promised.

"Jim, I told you when we bumped into each other weeks ago, that I don't have affairs with married men, and you know I've been serious."

"What would it take, I'll do anything."

"You know what," Sarah replied, hoping he was going to take the bait.

"I'll start proceedings in the morning, Monique, please, isn't there anything I can do to convince you?" Bingo, Sarah thought. She leaned forward in her seat, smiling at Jim. She ran her finger lightly around her wine glass. She hated seduction, she hated promising things, things she never delivered on, but she hated having to do it. She had been tailing Amy for over a year and she was getting close. Jim was Amy's contact in Paris, and she had heard the red test was scheduled soon.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone," Sarah said softly.

"I'm in love with you," Jim professed. Sarah gave him a flat look. Jim swallowed, looked around, and leaned close. "I work for the CIA."

"Really," Sarah said, fake enthusiasm on her face. "What do you do?"

"I'm a contact," Jim replied with pride.

"Prove it," Sarah said, biting her bottom lip like she was in anticipation.

"I have some things I could show you at my apartment," Jim offered.

Sarah sat back, and shook her head. "That's the oldest line in the book, I'm leaving, Jim." She reached for her purse.

"I'm not lying, I promise," Jim begged. "Please." Sarah gave him a look.

"If you're messing with me, I'm gone, do you understand?" Jim grinned. "Down boy." She took his hand and ran her thumb over the back of his hand, watching him shudder. "I promise you, it will be worth it."

}o{

A few hours later found Sarah in an alley, watching a street corner. She had gone with Jim to his apartment, seen the records, and hit him with a twilight dart. He wouldn't remember the date or anything else that happened. She sighed. Tonight was supposed to be a red test for Amy. She had Amy's schedules and access to her email. Amy wasn't much on technology and Sarah knew how to access Amy's email and Amy never know she had been there. Sarah had her.

She was watching the corner when a shot rang out and one of the women walking fell, dead. Sarah was stunned. Amy came out of the shadows, checked the body and left, not one bit of remorse shown. Sarah watched her leave and then quickly left herself. Amy was trouble, and she didn't know what to do about her.

}o{

_June, 2008_

Sarah sat in her room, tired. She stared at the brunette in front of her in the mirror. She hated the look, but it kept her hidden. Sarah laid back on her bed, trying to decide what to do. Since she left the CAT squad, she had traveled the world finding her father's hiding spots, cashing out the money he had hidden. Her father had more money than he ever needed, which proved to her it had been about the con to him. She had her CIA money saved up, and a property bought off books she had been using as her base of operations. She looked over at the wall.

It looked like one of those walls that people with crazy conspiracy theories had. Amy had been a traitor and had given up the CATS, but that was the least of Sarah's problems. Amy was working with a group that was known as FULCRUM and had recruited her boyfriend/CIA partner, Bryce Larkin. Sarah had been running behind these two for two years now. She needed to get ahead, and she felt Bryce was the key.

She decided it was time to use the one contact she had left. She dialed the phone. "Carina, it's Blondie. What do you know about Bryce Larkin?"

}o{

_July, Burbank_

Sarah sat in her car, and looked into the rearview mirror. Contacts, check. Dyed hair, check. Frumpy clothes, check. The padded fat on different parts of her body, check. She wasn't trying to seduce Chuck Bartwoski, no. She wanted to meet him, and see if she could find out anything about Bryce Larkin from him. Anything at all. This would be a quick in and out job, and then she'd nail those two and get her named cleared. She smiled, nodded, and got out of the car.

She closed her car door, and headed inside. She walked up to the Nerd Herd counter, where she saw Chuck Bartowski typing on a computer. "Excuse me," she said. Chuck turned, looked at her, and the pencil he had between his teeth fell out of his mouth. His eyes searched hers. It was like he found something. "I'm having trouble with my phone."

"Well, let me see what I can do with it," he said with a wide smile. She handed him her phone and their fingertips met. Sarah swore there was electricity between them. She hadn't felt anything for anyone in years, and now….now…she was feeling something.

What the hell had he done to her? His grin widened, and she returned one. This wasn't good, she should run. "There," he said, having twisted the screw, and handed it back to her. She opened it up and it worked perfectly. "Do you live around here?" She looked up at him and he winced a little. "I mean, I've never seen you before and I was wondering…"

"No, I just moved here," she said, wondering why she was still here. This was bad. This was very bad.

"If you, ah, need someone to show you around, I'd love to," Chuck offered.

"That would be great," Sarah replied. What the hell was he doing, how was he getting to her? A man rushed up saying something about a ballerina thing. Chuck held up a finger towards her as if to say, "just a minute." He rushed off with the man, and Sarah made her way out of the store. She couldn't do this. She couldn't be around him. He did things to her. She was almost out of the store, before she turned, walked back to the desk, and wrote her number down on a piece of paper on his desk. She hurried away, part of her hoping it would get lost, part of her hoping he would find it. She left, quickly, still wondering what had just happened.

* * *

A/N: A little backstory. Next time, a little more. Reviews are very appreciated. Hope you enjoyed it.

DC


	3. Ch 3, Dating Chuck Bartowski

A/N: I know I haven't been around much…life…some of you know more than others. I'm okay, but….life, you know? This is gonna be a little fluffy, because it needs to be and I need it. Traitor Ch 3, Chuck Bartowski's Girlfriend

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck…yet

* * *

Her phone rang and she looked down at it. Only a few people had her number, and one of those was Chuck Bartowski. The area code said it could be. "Hello," she said, cautiously.

"Hi," she heard Chuck's voice say. "I'm Chuck, we met at the Buy More. You left before I could find out your name and if I could show you around. I kind'a wondered if you thought I was some type of creep, but you left your number, so I'm guessing you didn't think so, or you did, but you were just trying to be polite, and please stop me before I shove my whole leg down my throat."

She snorted and couldn't help but smile. "Hi, Chuck, I'm Stephanie. Stephanie Barnett. That was an amazing thing you did for the ballerina."

"Pfft," she heard him say. "It wasn't her fault her dad couldn't work a video camera. It happens every couple of months."

"Still," she replied. "You could have let him flounder, and you didn't." She paused. She had a mission, her mission. She nearly snorted. Sarah Walker had a mission, and so did Sam, and they weren't the same one. "Would you mind showing me around?"

"Not at all," Chuck replied. "Would you like me to meet you somewhere so I don't know where you live, so you don't think I'm some kind of strange…" he paused. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?"

"Get nervous talking to women, Chuck?" she asked, a teasing lilt in her voice.

"Only you," he blurted out. She was nearly knocked flat on her ass with that. "I'm sorry," he rushed out. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay, but Chuck, you live in LA. I'm sure there's hundreds of beautiful women out here, how do you talk to them?"

"Never had this problem until I met you," he blurted out again. "Gah! I am so sorry."

"Don't be, it's….sweet. I'm going to text you my address. Seven okay?"

"Sounds great," he replied, and she hung up. She sent the text and a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. She was worried. This was one of her dad's old hideouts that was never used. She approached the door, and was floored at who she saw through the peephole. She checked herself over, to make sure she appeared as Stephanie, and whipped open the door. There stood Chuck, with a stunned look on his face. "That's my and my sister's apartment, right over there," he pointed across the courtyard, past the fountain. "We're apparently neighbors." Oh, shit.

}o{

They found themselves a few hours later at a Mexican restaurant, enjoying dinner. Sarah asked him questions, and Chuck replied. He told her all about Stanford, and Bryce. He told her about Jill and she found herself really wanting to rip her throat out. She wasn't prepared for all of these emotions, and no one was more surprised than her when she found herself saying, "I like you, Chuck."

The night was full of laughter, and fun, something Sarah hadn't experienced in a very long time. He took her to a dance club and they had a blast dancing, and just enjoying each other's company. She hated that she was in disguise, because she was going to leave in the morning. She wanted this night to go on forever, but this was too much, she was too close, she had to find Bryce and Amy. She had to. As he walked her to her door, she was torn. She wanted to invite him in, but he startled her. "I had a great time tonight," he said, as she turned toward him in front of her door. He studied her face. "You're not staying, are you?"

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, gob smacked.

"I mean, the fact you were here today, for whatever reason, and how I've watched you all night have an internal struggle with something. It's the only thing that makes sense." He looked at the apartment. "It's been empty forever, and my guess is you came here to check it out, see what it was worth, get the layout, and you're heading back to whereever you came from."

"Chuck," she began.

Chuck shook his head, and took her hand. "It's okay, I understand. I'm sure someone as cool as you has a life to get back to, and I get it. Thank you, Stephanie, for tonight. I had fun." Chuck stepped forward and kissed her cheek. He pulled back and gave her a soft smile. "If you're ever in the area again, come by and say hi." With that, he turned, headed back to his apartment, entered it, and headed to his room. Chuck grabbed some night clothes, headed to the bathroom and showered. He came back to his room, dressed for bed, and crawled into bed. A soft tapping got his attention causing him to sit up and she her standing at the window. He walked over and opened it.

"There's this guy that told me if I'm ever in the area I should stop by and say hi," Sarah began. She didn't know why she was doing this. He had given her an out, but there was something more behind it, and she couldn't leave without knowing why. A grin was growing on his face. "Would you mind sitting by the fountain with me?" He crawled out the window and they sat there, quietly. Their legs touching, enjoying each other's company, neither talking. "Will you tell me what it is?"

He sat there a second staring at the ground, and then reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Everyone leaves me," he said softly. "My parents left, Bryce got me kicked out of college, and Jill left me. Today as soon as I met you, I knew you were….someone that was going to affect my life, but I also knew you were going to leave."

"Chuck," she began.

"No, I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad, it's just….that's what happens to me. Morgan and Ellie, they're it. They have always stood beside me." He huffed a laugh. "And the Buy More."

"That's why you still work there, isn't it? Loyalty?" Chuck nodded. She sighed. "You were right, you know, I was gonna leave."

Chuck replayed that sentence in his head. "Were? Was?" He was looking at her with hope.

"Yeah, but now…now I think I should stay…for a little while." The grin grew. "Chuck, I'm not who you think I am. I'm not…what I'm thinking about doing…it's a bad idea….for you."

"What are you thinking about doing?" he asked. The hope in his voice…she just wanted to pull him into her arms and protect him forever.

"I'm thinking about staying…I'm going to stay…for a bit."

"You are?" Chuck asked, his smile beginning to grow, but then he calmed himself. "Do you, uh, think maybe, we could go out again?"

"We could," she replied, grinning. "God, Chuck, this is not a good idea, you don't know me."

"Stephanie…I know you. I don't know what all you might have done, but I know you."

She studied him for a minute. "Chuck, you thought you knew Bryce and Jill."

"Stephanie…my heart knows you," he replied.

"This is such a bad idea," she groused as she leaned in to kiss him. It was soft, tender, hopeful, and over too quickly for both of them. "Look, I need to take this slow, and the day may come I have to go-"

"Just promise you'll tell me bye first, okay?" Chuck asked.

"If I can," she promised. She searched his eyes. "You don't even want to know why I might have to leave?"

"Of course I do," he gesticulated with his arms, making her giggle. He smiled at her. "But something tells me you'd tell me if you thought you could, and maybe one day…one day you can."

"One day," she promised. "IF I stay for a while."

"Maybe I need to give you a reason," he replied. She shoved him away playfully.

"You need to go to bed, you big goof."

And that's how they began. For the next three months they slowly became a couple. Ellie welcomed her, Devon nearly crushed her with hugs, and Morgan…Morgan took one look at Chuck and his happiness and welcomed her with open arms. Each day the want to find Amy and Bryce slowly faded, until she came to a crossroads. They were dating, exclusively, and that was going to change everything.

Chuck had to know who she was, and they had to decide how to proceed, together. If he wanted a relationship with her, then it would have to be either her hidden under this disguise, or, she would have to go after Amy and clear her name. When she learned his birthday, she nearly passed out. What were the odds the two days were the same? The week leading up, she decided she would tell him, and they would go from there…together. She knew, deep down, he would be okay with it all. She knew.

}o{

_Present Day_

"Sarah?" he asked, staring at her. "Well, that explains so much." She stared at him, slack jawed.

"What happened and what do you mean that explains so much?"

"I just…I don't know, saw your CIA file." Sarah stared at him, ready to bolt. "Like I say, that explains so much. Nice touch faking your death."

"Thanks," she said softly. "You're okay with all of this."

"I think, but I have a question."

"Just one?" Sarah asked. Chuck nodded. He looked to be in terrible pain.

"Aren't you a blond?" She closed her eyes, and then opened them, shaking her head at him. "Well?"

"Yeah," she admitted softly. "My record you saw….how, and why, but more importantly, why aren't you freaking out?"

"Because I know you…Sarah."

"Why do you call me Sarah?"

"Because it's what fits you," Chuck said softly, moving a strand of hair out of her face. She took that hand and kissed it. "But we have a lot to talk about…after I nap, because my head hurts." He shut his eyes and quickly feel asleep. Apparently, whatever he did took a lot out of him. She lay beside him, holding him.

"I love you, Chuck," she said to the sleeping form beside her. Why had Bryce sent him this? More importantly, was Amy involved? Sarah thought her life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.

* * *

A/N: Backstory complete. Still like it? Reviews always appreciated and spur me on.

David


	4. Ch 4, Taking Control

A/N: There have been requests for this one to continue, and it was always going to. Now we have the players, what's next? Ch 4, Taking control.

A/N 2: I have/had a plot, but now I'm wondering if it's feasible… Then, I remembered we're talking about a show in which a computer is put in a guy's head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck.

* * *

"Sarah, did you really hit Carina?" Sarah pulled herself out of her slumber, and looked over at Chuck. He was staring at the ceiling, and for a moment, she wondered if she dreamed him asking her about Carina. He turned to her, curiosity on his face.

"She told me to," Sarah answered, and then realized that wasn't much of an explanation. "I had to, to get away." She wondered where this was going, and that's when she realized she had spent the night, holding him.

"So, you trust her?" Sarah knew this was it. Before the last three months, she would have thought he was gathering intel to do something nefarious… now… now, she knew this was just Chuck Bartowski being Chuck Bartowski; trying to figure out every possible angle, and which one would protect her. She _knew_ that was what he was doing.

"She gave me the information that led me to you," she replied. Chuck turned to her, a slow smile on his face.

"Then I owe her the world's biggest thank you," he told her. She launched herself at him.

"Chuck! You're going to be late!" Ellie yelled, opening the door. She gasped. "CHUCK BARTOWSKI! HOW DARE YOU!"

"Ellie, it's me!" Sarah said, flipping over quickly, and hiding Chuck behind her.

Ellie stared at her. "Stephanie?"

}o{

An hour later, Ellie, Devon, Sarah, and Chuck were sitting around the table. "What would the CIA do next?" Chuck asked, making Sarah sit up straight.

"They'd send someone to retrieve it… you… and possibly…"

"Kill me," Chuck finished for her. There was silence, and the radio began to talk about the traffic. Chuck squeezed his eyes shut.

"Oh, God," Ellie murmured. "Was that one? What did you call it, a flash? Little brother, you have to run, before they kill you."

"I'm not dying," Chuck said, taking her hand. "I've got too much to live for." Ellie's eyes grew wide, and Chuck blushed a little.

"While I agree," Sarah said, Chuck refusing to look at her, "is there anything in particular you're referring to?" Chuck went redder. Ellie was giving Chuck a look of, _'You're gonna have to talk about that at some point'_.

"Right now, we have more important things to discuss," Chuck said, trying to change the subject. He turned to Sarah, and her eyes were dancing.

"That's debatable, but we need to somehow get out in front of this," Sarah replied. Chuck's eyes widened.

"I have an idea," Chuck began.

}o{

"Blondie, I'm glad you found someone, but I'm a little busy right now. I really need to find Bobby Frankie's little black book, that holds all of his drug contacts," Carina said over a speaker phone. Sarah watched Chuck's face.

"Not a black book… a USB drive, taped to the back of the picture of his dog," Chuck said, shaking his head.

"Will you quit messing ar-…" Carina went silent. "Son of a bitch," she muttered. "I'll be there in two hours," she said, and hung up.

Sarah turned to Chuck. "Any idea what we might do in the meantime?" Chuck went red. "Chuck, no one is going to get you, I promise. No one is going to kill you, put you in a bunker, or do anything to me."

Chuck leaned forward, gulping. "You know, there's one person I wouldn't mind doing anything for me." He leaned forward to kiss her, and stopped, a flash beginning, seeing what was on the TV.

"This is getting annoying," Sarah muttered.

"Tell me about it," Chuck groused. "Do you mind if I take a nap? My head is killing me." She pulled him close, and gently lay down with him, wrapping him in her arms, protectively

"I got you."

}o{

"Blondie," Carina said, by way of greeting. She'd found Sarah/Stephanie in the Large Mart. She was watching the guy with her, who appeared to be worried, and constantly glancing around.

"Why at the Large Mart?" Chuck asked.

"Because it's public," Sarah replied. "Do you think Big Mike is gonna come over here and yell at you? It's the day after your birthday, and you took the day off because you enjoyed yesterday. What's the big deal?"

"I just feel wrong being in here sometimes, that's-" …and he flashed. "Sarah, that guy is an assassin." Sarah pulled him away from the man he just flashed on, and Carina went to do her thing. Two minutes later he was out, and being cuffed.

"Okay, Blondie, we gotta talk," Carina insisted. "Maison23, be there in an hour."

}o{

Chuck was typing furiously on Carina's computer, and then stepped back, letting her see. "I'll be damned," she muttered. "That's good, Chuckles, real good."

"So, she's safe?" Chuck asked.

Carina nodded. "I'll take care of it. Now get out of sight, Blondie's on the roof waiting for you."

Chuck walked up to the roof, finding Sarah standing there, dressed as Stephanie. Chuck walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure this will work?" he asked.

"Amy thinks I'm dead, she's too busy doing whatever it is she's doing," Sarah explained. "She's not looking for me." She turned around, and pressed herself into him, burying herself into his warmth. "I have to figure out how to keep you safe, and while I hate this idea, it _is_ the best plan."

"Did we _have_ to make you a former drug user?" Chuck asked. She looked up at him, grinning. "I mean, it's great you're reformed, and a CI, and that Carina's gonna vouch for you, but come on."

"Did you prefer former hooker?" Sarah asked. Chuck shivered, and she used that opportunity to pull him tight. "Let me move in."

"You're across the courtyard," Chuck replied. She looked up at him, and Chuck recognized that look. "What do you know?"

"They'll want surveillance on you," Sarah replied.

Chuck shook his head. "No, no way. They'll figure out who you are."

"Damn it," she muttered. She held on tight, wondering how to fix this mess.

}o{

"You're not gonna like this," Carina admitted. "For now, the CIA is out of this op." Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Amy is assigned to it, but she's busy tracking down leads on Bryce, and what may have made him go rogue. For now, it's me and Casey."

"John Casey?" Sarah asked. Chuck's eyes rolled back in his head, and as soon as the flash finished, he looked at Carina and immediately flashed again. He shook his head, and looked at her, his eyes wide. Concerned, Sarah took his hand. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'll never be alright, ever again," Chuck replied, shaking his head. "Did you know there were cameras in that room, Carina?" Carina arched an eyebrow. "In Prague?" Carina shrugged, and Sarah looked from one to the other, wondering what he had seen.

"Learn anything?" Carina asked with a grin on her face.

"Nothing I didn't already know," Chuck retorted.

Carina turned to Sarah. "I like him."

}o{

The three stood in Sarah's apartment. "I promise, no cameras in here," Carina said. Sarah nodded. "What's the plan, Blondie?"

"For now, you two meet Casey. Then Chuck introduces me to him at some point," Sarah replied.

Carina nodded. "Let's go, Chuckles," Carina said, opening the door. As she looked around the courtyard, a red dot appeared on Chuck's chest.

"Carina!" Chuck yelled. Chuck was tackled and hit the ground, feeling a warm body on top of him. He heard two guns click. He looked up, and saw Casey pointing a gun at Sarah and Carina, and Sarah pointing one at Casey.

"You best kill me if you shoot," Sarah said, ice dripping from her voice. "He is the one good thing I've had in my life, and I swear to God, if you try to take him I will end you."

"Where the hell did she learn that, Miller?" Casey asked, impressed. He did not lower his gun.

"She had a lot of time in rehab, and emotions to work through," Carina replied. Casey surveyed the situation, relaxed, lifted his hands, and put his gun in his holster. "She's part of this, Casey. She knows, she has connections, and he trusts her."

"He should be in a bunker," Casey retorted.

"If you do, I'll never flash on anything actionable again," Chuck replied, getting to his feet, wiping the dust off himself. Everyone was looking at him. "What? I've read things."

"Beckman's not going to like this," Casey began.

"It's her, or Amy," Carina replied. Casey rolled his eyes and turned away. He walked over to the apartment beside Chuck's, and went inside.

"You're sleeping with me tonight," Sarah said. Carina turned to her with a smirk. "Nothing like that, I don't trust _him_," she said with a chin-jerk to the now closed apartment door.

"I don't either," Carina agreed.

"Is that why you handcuffed him?" Chuck asked. Carina snorted, and Sarah thought she would lose her lunch. "What now?"

"Now, we draw Amy out of hiding, I get Zondra in on this, and we finish her," Carina said with a smile. Chuck and Sarah exchanged a worried glance.

* * *

A/N: See, I haven't forgotten it.


	5. Ch 5, The More Things Change

A/N: Did you forget this one? I haven't. I always said it wasn't real long, and I meant it. I'm going to finish some of these fics, I swear. So if you'll remember Amy has framed Sarah, Carina is working with Casey, and Chuck and Sarah are in love...huh...kinda sounds like most of my fics... *shrugs*

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

Chuck awoke with a start. Someone was fighting with Sarah, and both had knives. Each one's free hand was on the arm of the other with the knife, stopping them from killing their opponent.

"What's going on?" he gasped.

"Don't know if you know this, but your girlfriend is wanted by the CIA," the woman spat. Chuck got enough of a glimpse of her face, and flashed.

"Zondra Rizzo," Chuck said, blinking. Zondra hesitated. "Part of the CAT Squad…" He turned to Sarah. "Ooo, nicely put knife wound. Not fatal, heals nicely with no permanent damage, but can incapacitate someone." Sarah gave him a smile. Zondra backed away, looking from one to the other. "Hi, Chuck Bartowski," he said, holding out his hand.

"How the hell did he know all of that?" Zondra asked, staring at Sarah. "And is that true? Did you purposely stab me there for that reason?"

"I did," Sarah replied. "I'm not the traitor."

"Well it sure as shit isn't me," Zondra spat.

"It's Amy," Chuck said. Zondra turned to him. "Think about it, Zondra. You knew Sarah more than anyone. Could she really do something like that?"

Zondra turned to Sarah. "Amy did keep pushing us to kill you," she muttered.

"Zondra, it wasn't me," Sarah insisted.

"Come on, Z, you know that isn't like her," Chuck added.

"Don't call me Z," Zondra said, not taking her eyes off Sarah.

"We were wondering if you could keep an eye on Amy. Her boyfriend was my ex-college roommate, and sent me something he shouldn't have," Chuck explained.

"Chuck," Sarah hissed.

"Sarah, we have to trust Z," Chuck said to her.

"Don't call me Z," she muttered again. She turned to Sarah. "I'm going to watch her, but if I find out you played me…"

"You know she didn't," Chuck insisted. Zondra gave Chuck a look, but he refused to shrink. "She's the Ice Queen. If she wanted you dead… well…"

"I'd be dead," Zondra admitted. "But what if this is a longer game? What if she kept me around, with doubt in my head, for something like this?"

"That would be a very evil plan," Chuck retorted.

"No, it's a very _ingenious_ plan, and she always had ingenious plans." Zondra turned to Sarah, glaring at her.

"She did, but answer me this, Z." Zondra whipped her head to glare at him for using 'Z' again. "In her plans, how much collateral damage was there?"

"Little to none," Zondra admitted.

"Does that sound like the woman you just described? Which is more plausible; she played you for that long? Or your finding the one plan that goes against everything you've seen her do, and you're paranoid?"

"But if I'm wrong, I'm dead," Zondra countered.

"Trust, but verify?" Chuck offered. Zondra studied Sarah for a moment. "Come on, Z, if we're wrong, you tell Amy and bust us."

"Damn it, kid, call me Z one more time, and I'll stab you," Zondra growled.

"I'm not a kid," Chuck huffed. Zondra opened the window and began to climb out, but paused.

"No. No, you're not," Zondra admitted, and slipped out into the night.

"She likes me, I can tell," Chuck said to Sarah.

"I think that Intersect has messed with your brain," Sarah retorted.

}o{

A few days later, Casey pulled Carina, Chuck, and Stephanie into his apartment. "What the hell!?" he demanded.

"It wasn't my fault," Chuck began.

"You were the one in the helicopter," Casey growled.

"He's got a savior complex," Carina said. Everyone turned to her. "Zarnow kidnapped his girlfriend. We should have known what he would do for her."

"Christ, is he _that_ whipped?" Chuck looked away from Casey's comment, blushing. "Oh, Lord, you haven't even… I can't," Casey grunted, throwing his hands up and walking off. He spun on Chuck. "Remember, we're the only thing keeping you from a bunker."

"Damn it, Casey, I don't care who you are, or what you do. _I_ protect family and those I trust, and that's…" he turned to Sarah, knowing he had almost called her Sarah. "…that's her," he said, taking a deep breath. "I trust her, she's family." He turned to Casey. "And it's you and Carina, because you are protecting me and my family."

Casey gave a low uncomfortable growl. "Sorry, big guy." Casey stormed off.

"You play a dangerous game, Bartowski," Carina said, with a grin.

}o{

"Sarah," he said softly, as she was pressed against him in bed.

"Yeah, baby," she whispered, her lips near his ear.

"When we get him, will you stay here?" Chuck asked her.

"In this apartment, here in Burbank?" she asked, a teasing lilt to her voice.

"Yeah, will… will you stay with me?"

"I don't know," Sarah admitted. "But if I leave, I'd like you to come with me."

Chuck sat up and looked at her. "But… my family." Sarah studied him, and pushed a hand through her hair.

"My whole life, I've never really had that, you know… a family," Sarah began. "Chuck, here's the answer: I will go where ever you are, if you'll have me. I'm just not sure that something wouldn't happen to me, if I stayed. If we don't convince them I'm innocent…"

"I'm an idiot," he said quickly. "I never thought you might think we wouldn't clear your name… because we are." Sarah smiled at him, and her look turned… hungry. "Um…"

"Chuck, do you think it's time?" she asked, pulling at his shirt, lifting its hem.

"I'm just concerned with Casey around… he might catch you, not… well, you know."

"I hope you're decent, kids, because we have a problem," Chuck heard from the other room.

"How did she get in here?" Chuck asked.

"I don't know, but I'm going to kill her if she interrupts my Chuck-time _ever_ again." Chuck couldn't prevent the stupid grin on his face.

}o{

Chuck joined Carina in Casey's apartment. "What the hell is so important you had to get us out of bed?" Chuck asked. Carina gave him a look. "You know what I mean."

"I don't like being kept off the team, like a fat kid," Casey said, chewing on an unlit cigar. "I know who your girlfriend is."

"Stephanie Bartnett," Chuck replied, shrugging.

"Then _you_ don't know," Casey said watching as Chuck shifted nervously. It took all of Carina's training not to roll her eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't flash on her."

"Is that a sex joke?" Chuck asked.

"He's really bad at this," Casey said, turning to Carina.

"Absolutely awful," Carina agreed. "So, what do you want to do?" Chuck gave her a look that Carina pointedly ignored.

"That woman over there betrayed you," Casey began.

"Allegedly," Carina retorted. Casey raised an eyebrow. "Just sayin'."

"You know, of that group, I would have picked her to be the one least likely to betray anyone," Casey said. "No offense."

"None taken," Carina replied, amusement evident in her voice.

"So, Amy?" Casey asked.

"What is going on here?" Chuck asked.

"The adults are taking care of business, since you can't," Casey snapped. "Damn, Bartowski, you could have ended up in a bunker if I didn't trust Miller."

"You trust me?" Carina asked, a smirk on her face.

"About _some_ things," Casey muttered. "Handcuffs, no."

"BRAIN BLEACH! BRAIN BLEACH!" Chuck yelled.

"Listen, just because I know, you can't _act_ like I do… understood?" Casey said, grabbing Chuck's arm, and getting his attention. "As long as I 'don't know' I can't tell."

"For her safety," Chuck replied. Casey gave him a nod. "I need to go. You two… I don't want to know," he muttered, leaving.

"Walker tracking Amy?" Casey asked. Carina nodded.

"This is why I like you, Casey," Carina said softly. "You have this projection about you, and you use it to your advantage. You're a pretty smart guy."

"You do the same thing," Casey said with a grin.

"I have handcuffs…"

"OUT!" Casey roared.

}o{

"Walker did a good job of teaching you to tango," Carina said softly into his ear.

"Carina, don't do that," he said, shaking his hip, trying to keep her hand off his ass.

"Am I not doing it right?" Carina asked.

"No, it's…" his eyes rolled back into his head, as he saw the painting.

"Wow, that's all it takes to get you there? Poor Blondie."

"I flashed… Carina, it's the frame." Carina gave him a look, and pulled him off the dance floor.

}o{

"Did you videotape Sarah and Carina taking down La Ciudad?" Chuck asked Casey. Casey turned toward him, an eyebrow raised. "If you did, it needs to be erased."

Casey sat there quietly. "Hht," he grunted, turned, and hit a button on his keyboard.

"You thought I wanted the girl-fight film?" Chuck inquired.

Casey turned to him. "There's more to you than meets the eye, Bartowski." He sat there quietly. "If you're wrong about her…"

"If I'm wrong, I'm probably dead," Chuck said with a shrug.

"She could know Larkin, and this is all a jealous lover's quarrel," Casey offered.

"And the CAT Squad fight?" Chuck asked.

"No idea," Casey said, shrugging. "Your neck, not mine."

"She's worth it," Chuck replied, with his own shrug.

"No skirt is worth it," Casey said, turning away. His eyebrows went up, as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned, seeing a fire in Chuck's eyes.

"If you don't trust her, that's on you… but you will _not_ disrespect her."

"What the hell you gonna do if I _do_, Bartowski? I'll whip that skinny ass," Casey snarled.

"You'll know you've been in a fight," Chuck replied, trembling.

"Get out of here," he said. Chuck left, and Casey watched him go, grinning. "Kid's got brass. He's going to need it when we catch Amy."

* * *

A/N: I get accused a lot of writing a wimpy Chuck or one that takes a lot of flack. This one is different, and it's how he got here that makes him that way. A few more chapters left on this one. Reviews and PMs are always welcomed.

DC


	6. Ch 6, The More They Stay the Same

A/N: Hey, hadn't forgotten this, was just trying to find it's voice. Sorry it took so long. I give you the finale of Traitor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck

* * *

"Has the man ever considered shaving?" Chuck asked Carina, looking at the footage of the apparent wookie/human hybrid.

"That would require me to touch him," Carina said, shivering. "Curls, see any way to get that diamond?" She looked over at him. "Concentrate, Chuck."

"Sorry, between seeing Casey's briefs in that linen suit," Chuck began, and Casey made a grunting noise that might have been "Sorry." "And seeing all that… well, _that_," Chuck said, waving his hand toward the video. "I'm a little… well, let's call it 'out of touch'."

"What about high-pressure air?" Sarah asked. Everyone turned to her. "You all forget I used to do this for a living, too?" Casey made a "huh" face, and had to nod that she was right.

}o{

Chuck had finished helping the sandwich shop owner next door, when he felt a presence behind him and turned. There stood 'Stephanie'. "Hey, sweetie," Chuck began.

"Don't you dare _sweetie_ me," Sarah began. "For the past few weeks, it has been a double date with Morgan and Carina, a Night of Morgan, a bomb you and I had to defuse together because of some maniac, someone tried to poison your sister, and now we have to go to Lou's boyfriend's club?"

"Nope, Carina and Casey are going. You and I are not," Chuck explained. "Tonight, a bomb could go off, and I'm not going to care. Do you know why?"

"No," she said, hope in her voice.

"Tonight, I am going to rub my girlfriend's feet, she who had to be on her feet all day at her job, watching me."

"Oooo," she nearly moaned.

"Perhaps a little calf and ankle action if she's lucky." Sarah shivered. "Neck and back as well?" He thought she was going to have a convulsion just thinking about it. "And finally, I am going to kiss her until she feels like she knows exactly how I feel about her."

"How _do_ you feel about her?" Sarah asked, breathlessly.

"Hey, numbnuts," Casey said, walking up to the two of them. "Got my tickets?"

"Just drop your name at the door, and tell them you're Lou's friend," Chuck told him.

"Great, you stay in the van, and bring your girlfriend to watch you," Casey said walking off.

"I was hoping to sit this one-"

"_Van!_" Casey barked.

"I hate him," Chuck muttered.

"I might kill him," Sarah agreed.

}o{

Sarah pulled Chuck into her apartment, kissing him soundly. "So, to be clear, you're off Intersect duty for a while?"

"You heard my handlers say that you need to protect me while they intercept the delivery," Chuck replied.

"But who's going to protect you from me?" she asked, a smirk on her face. Chuck licked his lips, looking very nervous. "Hey, what is it?"

"I need to talk to you about something, something I've been avoiding because it was never the right time." Sarah's heart began to sink. He was leaving, wasn't he… what else could it be?

"Sarah… I love you. I have for a while, and I am so sorry I never told you. Because you deserve to know." Sarah's eyes went wide. "Please forgive-"

"I love you," she said, and then her lips slammed into his.

}o{

There was a knock on her door the next morning. She opened it, irritation on her face, and saw the looks on Carina's and Casey's face. "There's no chance this is you two telling me you've fallen deeply in love and can't live without the other, is it?"

"You've been around the nerd to long," Carina replied. "We _really_ need to come in." Sarah stood out of the way. "Casey has some stuff to tell you."

"Me?" Casey asked. Carina gave him a look and he sighed. "Fine," he began.

"You're not just going to blurt it out, are you?" Carina asked.

"Seriously, someone tell her," Chuck said coming out of the bedroom.

Carina looked at Chuck, then turned to Sarah, and smirked. "And maybe now there's no separating you from the nerd," Carina said softly. Sarah had a salacious grin on her face. The smirk fell from Carina's face. "The package was Bryce. He's very much alive." Shock covered Chuck and Sarah's face. "And, Amy's back, and she has joined the op."

}o{

"Wait," Chuck said, his hand grabbing her wrist. She looked at the hand holding her and followed it up to her boyfriend, who visibly gulped. "You can't go off half-cocked. You have followed her for months, hell, years. And you have methodically made plans and have closed in on her." She stared at him. "Besides, you have help: Me, Carina, Z, and probably Casey."

"She really doesn't like it when you call her Z," Sarah said absently, looking around, and finding what she was looking for. She quickly walked across the room, her hand snaking through his grasp so quickly it startled him. She picked up her phone, and hit a button. "Z, Amy's here."

}o{

"He keeps asking for you," Casey said to Chuck. The observation room was full. Stephanie was standing with Carina keeping the redhead between Amy's line of sight and herself.

"What do you want me to do, walk in there and ask him why he sent me this thing?" Chuck asked.

"That's exactly what I want," Amy said, walking over to him, steel in her eye.

"I don't know who you are," Chuck replied, keeping his eyes on Carina and Sarah.

"I am in charge of this op now," she said, staring him in the eyes.

"Nah," Zondra said, walking into the room. "You're not."

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, turning to Zondra.

"Z's here to get the answer to a burning question," Chuck began.

"Curls, I am warning you," Zondra growled.

Chuck pressed on. "She'd like to know what happened in Zimbabwe."

Amy spun towards him. "What do you mean?" Chuck could see the fear on her face.

"You know, where you first took a payoff to join The Ring," Chuck said.

"How did you know that?" she asked in a voice just above a whisper.

"I didn't," Chuck admitted. "But it seemed the most logical spot where your turn took place." He turned toward Casey. "Villains… they all seem have a habit of doing the exact same thing." Casey glared at him, and then both of their eyes went wide, when they heard the cocking of gun. They both turned to see the pistol in Amy's hand.

"Oh, hell, no," Sarah muttered, moving quickly and disarming Amy from behind.

"Who the hell are you?" Amy asked. Sarah stood up straight, and recognition flashed on Amy's face. "_You!_" she growled, and attacked.

Everyone stood back and watched the fight. Sarah wiped the floor with her in minutes.

"Sweetie," Chuck said. "She needs to _not_ be dead, so that she can clear your name."

"Fine," Sarah said, bouncing Amy's head off the floor.

"Is anyone out there?" Bryce called out. The door opened, and Chuck flashed on Tommy Delgado. Five guns lifted as one at Tommy.

"That's a bad guy," Chuck said, shaking off the flash.

"I hate this assignment," Casey growled.

}o{

It was a few weeks later when Chuck, taking his life into his hands, snuck up on Sarah in the Buy More. "Miss Walker, is that the proper way to wear your Buy More uniform? Your shirt is _not_ tucked in."

"Well, it _was__,_ until my boyfriend thought he was getting lucky in the break room," she retorted.

"That's why I'm here," Chuck said, looking around.

"You can get lucky at home later," she said, giving him a look, but the smile said _home_ and _later_ were both subject to negotiation.

"I mean, I _knew_ that, you find me kind of irresistible," he said, smirking. "But what I was referring to, was our interruption by Mr. Unicorns-and-Rainbows, himself."

"Casey would murder you for that," Sarah reminded him. Chuck shrugged, grinning. She took a deep breath. "I have been completely cleared. I've also been reinstated with full back-pay."

"Oh," he said, his smile fading. "So, when do you leave for your next assignment?"

Sarah smirked at him, stepped forward, and played with his tie. "I then promptly resigned."

"Really?" Chuck asked, smiling with his whole face to the point his lips pulled away from his teeth.

"Mmmhmm," she hummed, and gave his tie a bit of a tug. "So it turns out, I have a lot of money from all those years, plus a nice severance package."

"Keep you quiet on the traitor?" he asked. Sarah nodded. "Well, what are you gonna do?"

"I was wondering if I should buy you an engagement ring," she said, shrugging. Chuck checked his finger, frowning. She swatted him on the shoulder. "For you to give to me, goof."

"No thank you," Chuck said, and the smile fell from her face. "I mean, I will be the one buying the ring, and if you want to get married, I will drop to a knee right now," he said, starting to kneel. She grabbed him, though, preventing it, and gave him a look. "I don't play, Sarah. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Marry me," she said softly.

"Okay," Chuck replied.

"What do you say we resign from here, get married, and go on a long honeymoon? And when we get back, we start our own company, or business, or something, but get the hell out of the Buy More?"

"Fair enough," Chuck replied, grinning. "Will we have a chaperon on our honeymoon?" Sarah raised an eyebrow. "My handlers?"

"They're out running down all the leads Tommy and Amy gave up," Sarah said. "I _may_ have fibbed, a little." Chuck gave her a look. "I'm still being paid by the government." He raised an eyebrow. "I'm your bodyguard."

"Are you required to twenty-four seven, three-sixty-five?"

"No, but I plan on it," she said, giving him the Bartowski Eyebrow dance.

"Well, I never," he said, his hands on his hips.

"Yeah… you have." With that, she turned and headed toward the break room. She paused at the door, and looked over her shoulder. When it finally hit him, and he rushed after her.

* * *

A/N: So ends one of the many little fics I have started in my unpublished folder. Who knows, I may pull out another one soon. Next up, work on The Comeback. That's right The Comeback is having a...comeback. I'll be here all week, tip your waiters and waitresses folks.

DC


End file.
